Una estrella diferente
by Pao Bloom
Summary: Lily es una chica que decide cambiar su vida...todo por el destino. Y no tiene idea de las sorpresas que le esperan. Chap 3 up!
1. Por el destino

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertencen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión...  
  
Una estrella diferente  
  
Ier capítulo : Por el destino  
  
Los Evans eran un familia adinerada, tenían dos hijas llamadas Lilianne y Petunia, las cuales eran muy diferentes...  
  
En cuanto a Petunia, era presumida, la más pequeña y más consentida por supuesto. Le faltaba un año para terminar la escuela y era muy popular,  
  
Mientras tanto Lily, era la mayor, no era popular pero tampoco perdedora, se podría decir que tenía un status : normal. Lo mejor era que ya se hallaba en la recta final, ya iba a terminar la escuela por fin.. iba a entrar a la universidad.  
  
Petunia tomaba su baño de burbujas, con la revista "Bella" en sus manos... eso si que era vida.  
  
-"¿Petu?"  
  
-"¿si mamá?"  
  
-"Te llama Farah.. en la línea dos"  
  
-"Pasamela por el Auricular"  
  
Eso era una pequeña muestra de lo bien que vivían los Evans.  
  
Mientras tanto, una pelirroja paseaba por el centro comercial con sus dos mejores amigas : Clara y Sabrina.  
  
-"Pero ya paren de reír" - decía Clara fingiendo furia.  
  
-"Ok, ok"  
  
Las 3 mejores amigas fueron a comprar un helado.  
  
-"Sentemonos aquí"  
  
Todas se sentaron y quedaron en que Clara iba por los helados.  
  
**  
  
Después de el centro comercial, cada una se fue a su casa.  
  
-"Lily llamó Gary, dice que necesita hablar contigo"  
  
Gary era el novio de Lily, un muchacho de estatura media, cabello cenizo y unos ojos chocolates oscuros.  
  
Lily sonrió y se fue a su habitación, se tiró en su cama y cogió el telefono a ver que quería su novio.  
  
-"¿Gary me llamaste?"  
  
-"Eh, si amor, era para invitarte a una cena pasado mañana, es importante querida"  
  
-"¿formal?"  
  
-"Si"  
  
-"Bueno nos vemos"  
  
-"Pasaré por ti a las 7:30 p.m."  
  
**Dia siguiente**  
  
Lily salió de su casa, a almorzar con sus dos mejores amigas.  
  
-"Lily de seguro que te propone el matrimonio!!"  
  
-"Como se te ocurre Clara"  
  
-"Lily, piensalo"  
  
-"Si me propondría matrimonio me invitaría con mis padres, familia.."  
  
-"¿y qué tal si quiere que todo sea un secreto?"  
  
-"Chicas, ayudenme" - dijo Lily desesperada.  
  
Al día siguiente, Lily fue a el salón de belleza, se arregló las uñas, el cabello.. todo.  
  
Fue a un almacén a comprar un vestido y todo el día fue un estrés total.  
  
Pero al fin había llegado la noche y claro todos en la mansión Evans sabían lo de Lily, al fin llegó Gary.. con unos lentes oscuros y su carro último modelo a recoger a su novia.  
  
Gary entró a la mansión y todo el mundo estaba asomado por el balcón, este solo se subió los lentes y besó a su novia.  
  
Esta se volteó y sonrió a sus amigas.  
  
Lily y Gary salieron y se fueron al restaurante más lujoso de todo Estados Unidos.  
  
Primero comieron, y al final de la comida, Gary le tomó la mano a Lily.. mirandola fijamente a sus ojos.  
  
-"Lilianne, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho y te quería decir algo.. Lily.. corazón..  
  
-"Acepto" - dijo Lily feliz sin dejar terminar de hablar a su novio.  
  
-"Lily.. pense que estarías llorando" - dijo Gary un poco sorprendido.  
  
-"Si estoy emocionada pero.."  
  
-"Bueno yo solo quería quedar bien contigo ahora.." - dijo Gary un poco hipócrita.  
  
-"Me voy a casar!" - dijo Lily feliz  
  
-"¿Lily?, no te he propuesto matrimonio"  
  
-"¿qué?, entonces que era eso tan importante que me tenías que decir, para eso que tenía que ser formal, eso que.."  
  
-"Lily ya te lo dije, pienso que deberíamos terminar"  
  
-"¿QUÉ?" - dijo Lily reteniendo el llanto.  
  
-"Corazón, ya te lo dije.. me tengo que ir a Los Angeles a estudiar Música. Todos en mi familia han sidos grandes artistas recordados y mis padres esperan mucho de mi, además esperan que me case con una chica famosa de por allá"  
  
Lily se levantó y empezó a gritar y a llorar.  
  
Todos en el restaurante miraban para la mesa.  
  
Lily se fue caminando a su casa dejando a Gary solo con su carro.  
  
**  
  
Los días siguientes Lily pasó viendo televisión, encerrada en su cuarto, comiendo McDonald's.  
  
-"Sabrina ayudala" - dijo Clara afuera de la habitación de Lily.  
  
Clara la empujó y Sabrina entró al cuarto de Lily.  
  
-"Lily, querida, por cuanto tiempo planeas estar asi" - dijo Sabrina mirando alrededor del cuarto.. que desastre  
  
Lily solo seguía viendo la televisión con el delineador regado por toda la cara.  
  
-"Lily Gary no es razón para.."  
  
Sabrina vió la televisión..  
  
-"Te buscaré mi amor.."  
  
Lily miró a Sabrina y le dijo : -"Iré a la Academia de Artistas, estudiaré música y seré.. la señora Grendha"  
  
**  
  
Al siguiente día, Lily fue al salón y se arregló, salió a comer saludable, y claro.. se puso al corriente de todo.  
  
-"Mamá... voy a ir a La Academia de Artistas"  
  
La mamá de Lily escupió la Coca-Cola que tenía en la boca.  
  
-"Hija, eso es para personas.. no se"  
  
-"Mamá ya lo decidí"  
  
Lily se dio media vuelta y fue a donde sus 2 mejores amigas que dijeron que la iban a ayudar.  
  
Esa semana, todo pasó muy rápido. Lily estaba lista ya, había estudiado a más no poder las notas, tonos de voz y mucho más.  
  
Ahora se encontraba haciendo el examen de Música, sudaba y sudaba.. tengo que pasar...  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/-*/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/-*-  
  
Fin del primer cap!! Esto es solo el comienzo les digo que para mi.. la historia se ve interesante!! No tengo nada ke decir.. solo q este es el 1 cap apenas.. asi que no sean duros conmigo, esto solo comienza Dejen reviews! BSOS PAO B 


	2. Acoplar o Sobrevivir

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión..

Contestando reviews :

Vero : hola y gracias x tu review ! ññ ... si, Los Merodeadores apareceran ya en este cap.. pero no hace falta decir que Peter no aparecera en este fic jajaja, esa rata asquerosa me cae tan mal y no kiero que lo eche a perder todo asi que mejor.. se fue de vacaciones con sus padres. Espero que te siga gustando y acuerdate de dejar otro review para ver q te parece ¡! Kisses

PiXy : hola chik ¡! Muchas gracias x el review.. espero que te siga gustando 0) gracias !!! besos

Steffy potter : hola !! si, es basado en Legally Blonde, pero es muy cambiado jajaja, ya veràs.. aunque si tiene bastante en parecido jaja y grax por el review y espero que te siga gustando --- kisses

Lily posesa : hola!!! Si, el fic es basado en La rubia Legal , pero mm es diferente.. jajaja, ya veremos y bueno muxisimas gracias por tu review.. sii últimamente he tenido los fics muy olvidados.. no se que me esta pasando pero ta estoy con las pilas nuevamente jajajaja 0) espero que te siga gustando y que dejes un review en el siguiente cap D --- kisses and hugs ¡!

Hola a todos ¡!

Para los que se dieron cuenta.. es basado en Legally Blonde o la rubia legal.. jajaja, pero.. es diferente jaja ya veremos no? Y espero que les guste a todos, y xfavor no se olviden d dejar sus reviews D

Ahora si.. bienvenidos al segundo cap de Una Estrella Diferente..

Una estrella diferente 

**Segundo capítulo : acoplar o sobrevivir?**

Lily dejó caer la pluma y se levanto con seguridad a dejar el papel al escritorio del un señor que había ahí.

Después de eso, subió a su carro y subió su música a todo volumen, demasiado estrés por un solo día. En unos pocos minutos, llego a la mansión en donde vivía y de entró a su cuarto.

Dos días pasaron, y Lily se preguntaba si había pasado o no, que pasaría? El ambiente era de gran espera y los resultados no llegaban.. las amigas de Lily la sacaban de su hogar, hacían compras y esas cosas para entretener a Lily mientras llegaban sus resultados.

Al día siguiente, la sirvienta escuchó un campanazo.. fue mientras Lily estaba almorzando afuera con sus amigas.

-"¿si?"

-"¿vive Lilianne Evans aquì, verdad?"

La sirvienta afirmó : -"Esto es para ella" – dijo el señor entregándole un sobre blanco.

La sirvienta sonrió y cerró la puerta, entonces dejó el sobre en una cómoda en la sala, esperando que llegara Lily... que no tardo mucho en llegar, como después de 20 minutos.

-"Lilianne" – dijo la sirvienta dándole el sobre apenas llegó la mencionada.

-"Lily !" – dijo esta y vio el sobre entonces lo cogió, abrió el sobre.. lo leyó y los ojos le quedaron cuadrados.

-"Di algo" – dijeron las dos amigas de Lily.. y Sabrina la sacudió.

-"Fui.. aceptada" – dijo Lily sonriendo en un suspiro.

Lily metía todo en la maleta, en una semana se iría a estudiar para ser una gran cantante.. y bueno no estaba para nada nerviosa, es más.. estaba emocionada quería ver la cara de Gary cuando la viera en la misma institución.

Lily se despidió de todas, prometió llamar tres veces a la semana a Clara y a Sabrina y se despidió de su Mansión, padres y subió su carro deportivo directo a la Academia de Artistas.

En tres horas casi cuatro vio un Instituto gigante de color chocolate lleno de personas.. ahí debía ser.

Lily se bajó del auto y todos la miraron : no habían muchas pelirrojas por ahí, esta chica era extraña.. pero a Lily no le importó, es más ni se dio cuenta.. tampoco se dio cuenta de que una sombra detrás de un árbol la miraba fijamente.

-"Lilianne Evans" – dijo la chica de ojos verdes mirando al chico de la entrada.

-"Oh, aquí estas. Bienvenida a La Academia de Artistas" – dijo el chico mirando a Lily extrañado.

Lily sonrió mientras el chico le entregaba calendarios, papeles y más hojas.

-"Eso es todo.. tu dormitorio es el 206" – dijo entregándole una llave a Lily.

Lily se volteó y todas las personas que la estaban mirando, se voltearon siguiendo sus tareas pero Lily ni siquiera se dio cuenta, bajó todo su equipaje y fue directo a su habitación en donde colocó todo y acomodó hasta que quedara de una manera muy bien decorada.

Lily se acostó, el día siguiente seria un gran día.. necesitaba dormir para relajarse y prepararse para el primer día.. esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-"PI PI PI PI"

Lily apagó su despertador y de una ves fue directo a la ducha, se vistió con una falda tres cuartos de jeans, y una camisa con mangas hasta los codos de color verde, su favorito, y unos zapatos altos con su cartera y llevaba su largo cabello rojo suelto a lo natural con unos lindos rizos al final.

Todo el mundo miraba a Lily apenas iba pasando a su primera clase con su cartera sonriendo a todos, entonces vio.. vio a Gary recogiendo cuadernos en un casillero cercano.

Lily suspiró y empezó a caminar entonces se chocó con Gary "accidentalmente" y siguió su camino.

-"¿Lily?" – esta sonrió para sus adentros y se volteó dando una sonrisa.

-"Gary, que gran coincidencia encontrarnos aquí" – dijo Lily sonriendo.

-"y..¿qué haces aquí?..¿paseando o..?" – dijo Gary desorbitado.

-"No, tonto.. estudio aquí" – dijo Lily.

Gary abría la boca, pero ningún sonido salía de ella y de una vez sonó el timbre, indicando la primera clase del día.

-"Bueno me tengo que ir, es mi primera clase y no quiero llegar tarde.. ya sabes.. hablemos, a las.." – Lily miró su reloj –"A las 10:35 afuera.. en las bancas.. chao"

Lily fue caminando a el aula correspondiente mientras dejaba a un Gary totalmente perdido en medio del pasillo.

-"Buenos días mi nombre es Doris y soy la profesora que les enseñará todo con respecto a la música : espero que nos llevemos de maravilla y todo salga muy bien" – dijo la profesora sentada desde su pupitre viendo a cada uno de sus estudiantes.

-"Primero que todo, cual es el instrumento..." – Lily miraba y apuntaba en su cuaderno unas cosas que jamás había oído en su vida.

-"Evans" – dijo la profesora a la pelirroja que miró a todos lados hasta encontrarse con los ojos fríos de la profesora.

-"Conteste.. guitarra, vocalista, batería o teclado"

-"Eh, profesora, no sabia.. que había tarea"

-"Que lastima.. señorita Hilton, ¿es justo que yo este tratando de explicar una clase cuando la señorita Lilianne no sabe ni siquiera de lo que estamos hablando?"

Lily se volteó sabiendo que la chica diría que había sido un error pero a la pelirroja no le gustó mucho lo que le dijo la rubia.

-"Para nada profesora Doris" – dijo la chica rubia mirando a su profesora riendo y diciéndole adiós con la mano a la chica pelirroja.

Lily no podía creer esto y se quedó sentada entonces la profesora la miró y le dijo :-"Vuelve la próxima clase... preparada"

Lily no lo podía creer y se paró de una ves, todos los estudiantes del aula la vieron y salió a las bancas del Colegio.

Se sentó brava en una : argh que rabia que le había dado aquella chica que ni siquiera la conocía y ya estaba haciéndole mal. Pasaron algunos minutos, quizás muchos de profunda rabia hasta que subió la mirada y se encontró con Gary.

-"Hola Lily.. ¿qué tal las clases?" – dijo el y Lily se paró de inmediato.

-"Una chica pesada pero todo bien ¿y las tuyas?" – dijo sonriendo pero ella no pudo terminar su pregunta porque una chica había apoyado su brazo sobre el hombro del exnovio de Lily.

Gary miró a un lado : -"Ah.. ella es Courtney Hilton.." – era la misma chica que había hecho que Lily saliera de la clase.

-"Lily.. creo que te había hablado de ella antes, no?" – dijo Gary mirando a la rubia.

-"Si.. pero nunca me dijiste que estudiaría aquí corazón" – dijo la chica sutilmente.

-"Eso.. yo tampoco lo sabía pero bueno ella es.. ella es.." – trató de decir Gary.

-"Su prometida.." – dijo Courtney sonriendo enseñando un anillo color oro.. el Max : no había anillo más caro que ese.. bueno, uno pero no importaba era el segundo anillo más buscado del país.

Lily sintió un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre ella.

-"Bueno.. tengo que estudiar, asi que nos veremos pronto" – dijo Lily yéndose directo a otro lugar.

Lily se fue a su habitación, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió a pasear entonces vio un salón de belleza, y entro pero estaba algo lleno entonces se sentó a esperar su turno, le llamó la atención una revista que tenia un joven de cabellos negros azabaches con unos ojos azules muy profundos y decía Entrevista Exclusiva con James Potter.

-"Señorita Evans puede pasar"

Lily tuvo que dejar la revista ahí, para hacerse su blower, arreglarse y toda su rutina diaria.. después de algo como media hora regresò a su habitación y apenas entrò escucho a dos personas hablando en el pasillo algo sobre una fiesta.

-"Fiesta? " – Lily salió de su habitación y se encontró con una chica de cabellos negros sonriendo..

-"Hola. Em si, daré una fiesta y todos están invitados, digo.. los de este pabellón.. es este viernes a las 7:00 p.m. en GreenHouse.. Te espero" – la chica sonrió y se fue entonces Lily entró nuevamente a la habitación.

Los días pasaban y Lily todavía no se acostumbraba de todo a las clases, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensó pero cada día aprendía mas y se sentía mas preparada.

El día de la fiesta llegó y Lily ya estaba sobre su carro yendo hacia GreenHouse y cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que estaba llenísimo, entonces entró y no vio a nadie conocido hasta que vio a lo lejos a Gary claro con su querida Courtney agarrada de la mano.

Lily no conocía a nadie de ahí así que decidió irse de una ves solo que una chica la tomó de la mano y la saludò : -"Tu debes ser Lily, la unica pelirroja por aqui "

Lily se rió un poco y sonrió al grupo de amigas que ahora la estaban observando entonces se volteó y vio a Courtney besando a Gary.

La pelirroja se puso muy brava entonces se fue de la fiesta jaja igual, no conocía a nadie.. entonces llegó a su habitación de vuelta y decidió caminar un rato por los terrenos vacíos de su escuela. Se puso a pensar en como todo había cambiado y se empezaba a preguntar si de veras este cambio que había echo había valido la pena. Lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos fue empezar a cantar una canción que ella misma había compuesto cuando estaba algo chica con ese deseo de ser una gran artista claro que con los años ese deseo había desaparecido.

_**Un día como cualquiera**_

_**Giras la cabeza, y te encuentras**_

_**Con que todo lo que te veías rodeado antes**_

_**Ya no esta**_

_**Entonces es cuando empiezas a comprender**_

_**Que cierto tiene el dicho de**_

"**_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_**"

-"Jajaja, me acuerdo de esa canciòn.. no puedo creer.. "- Lily no pudo terminar de hablar para si misma porque se voltio y vio una sombra negra mirándola..

----------------------------------------------

Fin del segundo cap

Holaaaaaa, estoy DEMASIADO desaparecida lo se :P

Pero esas fueron mis largas vacaciones ahora regrese con las continuaciones de las historias que tengo que van a quedar D LUJO ññ

Bueno ya esto como que va tomando forma aka ya en el tercer capi aparece James y todo y wao esta super cuteee.. si, esta medio basado en la rubia legal pero tranquilos esto va cambiando hehe.. espero que les aya gustado y bueno ya estare actualizando porque ahora si volvi ) en el proximo cap les soplo cuantos caps va a tener este fic :P

Dejen sus reviews que con gusto los contesto,

Kisses

PaooOrlando Bloom


	3. Sometimes to you

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión..

Contestando reviews :

legaña :) : entonces ?

LILY POSESA : chik!!! demasiado tiempo desaparecida Q PENA! pero bueno ya ando aki de vuelta trayendo nuevos fics y continuaciones muy wenas 0)..!! espero que te guste este cap.. ! y espero tu review si? GRACIAS X LEER..!

ale-patil : hola!! grax por tu review ññ, y e buskado la historia que me dijiste pero no la encuentro que tal si me mandas el link? o me dices mas o menos donde esta para yo buscarla..!! hehe, que weno que te aya gustado y en este cap conoceras mas a James..! 0) espero q te siga gustando kisses,, (k)

Hola a todo el que esta leyendo esto, jajaja, espero que les este gustando y en este cap conoceremos a alguien muy imxtante ¡James!, hehe, y si si sii!! es basado en la rubia legal..!! pero va cambian.. jaja bueno ya veran!! aora si.. espero que les guste y dejen su review..si? D

**Tercer Capítulo : Sometimes to you**

Lily se quedó parada en seco cuando vió una sombra negra acercarse hacia ella, apenas salió de las sombras pudo ver a un muchacho mucho mas alto que ella con musculos, cabellos negros y ojos azules profundos, se le hacía algo conocido.

-"Cantas muy bien.." - dijo mirandola a los ojos -"James Potter" - dijo extendiendo su mano. Lily se recordó del chico que había visto en la revista, era el.. James Potter

-"¿Qué no vas a decir nada?" - dijo el chico sentandose en una banca solitaria.

Lily apretó los labios y fue donde el a sentarse al lado. -"Lily Evans"

-"¿Cuánto tiempo habías estado allí detrás?" - dijo Lily mirando hacia el suelo ya que era un total desconocido para ella.

-"Jaja, no mucho, pero si el suficiente como para oirte cantar.. tienes una voz preciosa, y me parece algo extraño que no estes en la fiesta que se está dando ahora mismo, algo me dice que no eres de por aquí.." - dijo James.

-"No, bueno si estaba allá pero me regresé es que no conozco a mucha gente de a..quí" - dijo Lily algo apenada.

-"Entiendo, aquí la gente puede ser muy dura de tratar.. pero de vez en cua.." - James miró su reloj, y dijo rápidamente : -"gusto en conocerte pero me tengo que ir nos veremos por ahí" - dijo el pelinegro yendose corriendo de una ves mirando a todas partes.

Lily se levantó temprano y fue corriendo a la primera clase del día en donde vió que todos estaban algo animados ella no entendía porque pero fue y se sentó en la tercera fila del salón.

-"Buenos días a todos, ya saben lo que sucederá desde las 3:00 p.m. Como aquí nadie se entera de lo que sucede.." - dijo el profesor Khan sarcasticamente como siempre con sus chistes malos que nadie reía. -"Elegirimos a 4 estudiantes para grabar sus propios Cd's claro que esto no es nada facil esto conlleva de clara responsabilidad, y tendrán el honor de grabar con mi propia compañía. Entonces los formularios estarán allá quiero que todos lo vayan a llenar a la hora indicada y suerte a todos"

-"Es obvio que yo obtendré la oportunidad para grbar mi propio Cd!, jaja ya me lo imagino yo ganandome Grammy's y todo lo demás." - Lily se voltió para ver a Courtney hablando con un montón de gente y Gary sonreía hacia su chica.

Lily tomó sus cosas bastante brava y se fue hacia las bancas a tomar su descanso pero sintió sobre su hombro la mano de alguien, se voltió y para su sorpresa era Gary -"Lily! Tiempo sin hablar no? Esta carrera esta bastante difícil, estamos tan ocupados que tenemos mucho rato sin conversar un poco"

-"Ni que lo digas..y ahora con este concurso que todos nos tenemos que poner las pilas para poder ser elegidos.."

Gary empezó a reír : -"Lily, de todo corazón siendo un hombre sincero.. ¿tu crees que vas a ganar esta oportunidad?"

-"Digo si me pong..." - Lily se volteó con la ira por dentro dejando a Courtney con 2 amigas riendo detrás de Gary.

Lily se sentó en una banca bastante brava por lo que había sucedido cuando vió a James sentado cerca apuntando cosas en una libreta.

-"Hola" - dijo James mirando hacia arriba.

-"Hola" - dijo Lily

-"¿te pasa algo?"

-"no nada ya no tiene importancia, ¿qué haces?"

-"componiendo.. mañana tengo que presentar tres canciones y no están ni listas, estoy cansado de tanto trabajo.. hey Lily ¿quieres salir hoy a tomar un café o algo asi conmigo en la noche?" - dijo James sonriendo amistosamente.

-"Claro jaja, si es que no tienes mucho trabajo"

-"Tranquila, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos" - le dijo el chico parandose y se fue de los terrenos del colegio.

Lily fue de una ves a la biblioteca y se la encontró totalmente llena de personas y de bulla, fue algo dificil conseguir el formulario que debía llenar entonces se sentó en una mesa que estaba bastante vacía y empezó a desarrollar el papel que estaba más difícil de lo que pensaba que iba a estar. Contenía preguntas sobre todo lo dado en las clases era como un ejercicio en el que había que pensar y al final había que escribir una canción pequeña entonces la pelirroja decidió escribir la canción que había compuesto desde chica ya que así se le haría mucho mas fácil todo esto entonces terminó y salió directamente a su habitación.

Esa misma noche, James tocó la puerta de la habitación de Lily y esta salió y pararon en el cafe mas cercano donde se pusieron a conversar por un buen rato sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo y todo eso.

-"Bueno ya yo me gradué pero tengo que estar casi siempre aquí ya que estoy contratado por la compañía de un profesor muy importante entonces debo dar presentaciones y todo eso muy a menudo"

-"Jajaja, si.. ya me di cuenta.. la gente te conoce mucho por allí" - dijo Lily riendo.

-"Si, en tan solo unos pocos meses ya tengo un disco salgo en portadas de revistas me entrevistan en la televisión y tengo planes para comenzar una gira.. no tienes idea de cuanto puede cambiar tu vida en tan poco tiempo te sorprendería.." - dijo James.

Lily sonrió -"¿y tu familia?"

-"Jaja, estan totalmente orgullosos de mi pero bueno no los veo hace mucho tiempo como dicen el trabajo crea muchos sacrificios, y estoy bastante ocupado"

-"Bueno tienes que agradecer que están cerca de ti no?" - dijo Lily dando una plena sonrisa.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡LOS RESULTADOS!!!!!" - todo el mundo gritaba por el pasillo y todos se empujaban para lograr ver un pedazo de papel pegado con cinta adhesiva en la pared de fuera del salon del profesor Khan.

Lily se abrió paso entre toda las personas que estaban acumuladas para llegar al papel entonces vió cuatro nombres en letras negras grandes :

**Courtney Hilton**

**Maraya Lorens**

**Johnie Solder**

**Lilianne Evans**

Lily saltó de la alegría murmuró : -"no era que yo no podía?" y se fue a tomarse un refresco en la cafetería con una plena sonrisa el día sería muy bueno.

Esa misma tarde Lily fue al salon de belleza mas cercano de allí ya que en la noche se le presentaría a toda la disquera y empezaría a presentar sus trabajos. Esa misma tarde llamo a su familia para que se enteraran de lo que había logrado su hija pelirroja y esta se encontró con que su hermana se iba a casar con un tal Vernon que había conocido y parece que se llevaban bastante bien, entonces iría por ahí a la boda de su hermana.

Lily cogió su carro y fue directo a la disquera que se sorprendió ya que era toda decorada con discos en la historia y Lily fue recibida muy bien en una habitación con marcos por todas partes y muebles.

-"Bienvenidos a la Casa Disquera RIM, ganadora de muchisimos oscares y productores de discos de famosos cantantes.." - dijo un ejecutivo -"Mi nombre es Karl Damon soy el ejecutivo principal encargado de que todos los discos salgan perfectamente bien echos a venderse en las tiendas discograficas"

Separaron a los 4, cada uno en una cabina diferente con un cuaderno escribiendo sobre todos los temas que querían cantar y componer sus canciones, pasaron 3 horas y Lily terminó de organizar y planificar todo lo que iba a hacer con su disco.

A la hora de salir, Lily se encontró con el profesor Khan totalmente de negro y con reloj de oro y todo sentado en un mueble.

-"Hola señorita Evans, ¿cómo le está pareciendo mi casa disquera?, espero que sea tratada dignamente de como se lo merece"- le dijo su profesor.

-"Si jaja, todo a sido muy bueno, con su permiso me debo de ir" - dijo Lily sonriendo.

-"¿Cual es la prisa?, pareciera como si un muchacho estuviera esperandola (N/a : porfavor no malpiensen!!!! ok? hehe)" - dijo el profesor Khan riendo.

-"Eh. no! Pero debo ir a comprar algunas cosas" - dijo Lily con su maletín parada frente a la puerta casi.

-"Yo la llevo si quiere.." - dijo el millonario tomando las llaves de su carro.

-"No, no muchas gracias de veras se lo agradesco mucho profesor Khan pero.." - dijo Lily mirando al profesor estaba extraño.

-"Charles para usted Lily" - dijo sonriendo

-"Bueno como sea, yo puedo ir sola em un amigo me va a llevar"

-"Señorita Evans sabemos que no tiene muchos amigos por aquí o si? Digo usted tiene la oportunidad de tener un buen futuro.. con dinero y con un espos.."

-"En serio tengo a alguien esperandome me tengo que ir profesor" - dijo Lily saliendo por la puerta dejando al profesor allí en medio de su sala, en realidad sabía que iría sola no tenía a nadie quien la estuviera esperando pero bueno.

Lily se fue corriendo a su habitación no fue nada a comprar su vestido para la boda de su hermana de una vez cogió el teléfono y le dejó un mensaje a la única persona :

-"James.. me voy de regreso" - y cerró el telefono metiendo todas las cosas en su maleta.

-----------------

Fin!! de este cap continuara con el siguiente capitulo llamado Un Giro espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews..! que lindos james y lily no? unos queridos amigos pero bueno que sucedera aora que se ira "" lily!? todabia faltan muchas sorpresas para ella. y ese prof que se mueraa me cae mas mal ya saben cmo es cuando una persona que nisikiera les cae bien empieza a hablarles solo porque tienen un buen fisiko le dan ganas a uno es de mandarlo a donde -ejem mejor lo dejo asta ahi.

actualizare pronto y el siguiente cap es super lindoo (L):D

espero sus reviews ññ

kisses n hugs

PaoBloom!!!


End file.
